kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kim Tae Yeon
Jeonju, Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur |pareja = Baekhyun |ocupación = Cantante, bailarina, modelo, actriz |voz = Soprano |instrumentos = Guitarra |período = 2007—actualidad |signature = 100px|link= |agencia = SM Entertainment |sns = Página oficial (Corea) Página oficial (Japón) |relacionado = Girls' Generation Girls' Generation-TTS Girls' Generation-Oh!GG }}Taeyeon (태연) es una cantante surcoreana. En 2017, debutó como miembro de Girls' Generation. Desde entonces, ha ganado popularidad en su país natal. También es parte de las subunidades Girls' Generation-TTS (2012) y Girls' Generation-Oh!GG (2018) y el proyecto SM the Ballad. A parte de sus actividades con Girls' Generation, ella ha grabado bandas sonoras para series de televisión y películas. En 2015, debutó como solista con el miniálbum I. Carrera 1989-2007: Inicios de vida y debut Taeyeon nació el 8 de marzo de 1989 en Jeonju, Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur.K-Pop Now!: The Korean Music RevolutionReview: I by Taeyeon Desde temprana edad, ella soñaba con ser cantante.TaeTiSeo shares hidden stories of pre-debut time En sexto grado, Taeyeon llevó a su padre a la SM Academy, donde comenzó con sus clases de canto. En ese momento, su padre no apoyó la idea de que comenzara a trabajar en la industria musical, pero el director de la escuela estaba listo para darle una oportunidad a Taeyeon después de reconocer su voz "pura".[기사 ☆☆들아부탁해! SM아카데미 '이솔림대표' 인터뷰 (2)] Taeyeon llama a BoA, Whitney Houston y Utada Hikara como sus inspiraciones.태연 “보아선배 보고 가수 꿈 키웠다”태연의 '라디오로 틀고 싶은 노래들' Durante tres años, The One fue su entrenador vocal. Para demostrar el potencial de Taeyeon, él la invitó a participar en su canción "You Bring Me Joy".Noted power vocalist The One to perform at Pechanga this weekend더원 “태연, 나이어려 아이돌…실력은 그 이상” (인터뷰) En 2004, Taeyeon fue la ganadora del SM Youth Best Competition y firmó un contrato con SM Entertainment. En 2007, debutó como miembro de Girls' Generation, asumiendo el papel de líder y vocalista principal.Schools for stardom groom pop wannabes소녀시대 태연 “연습생 시절 도망 데뷔 못 할뻔 했다”title=Girls' Generation Making Its American Dream Come True 2008-2011: Bandas sonoras, musicales y apariciones televisivas Además de sus actividades con Girls' Generation, Taeyeon persiguió una carrera en solitario. Participó en la canción "7989", un dúo con Kangta, el cual se incluyó en el disco Enernity del antes mencionado.소녀시대 "이승철 선배의 '소녀시대' 불렀어요" Su popularidad comenzó a aumentar después de grabar bandas sonoras de las series: Hon Gil Don (2008) y Beethoven Virus (2009).Taeyeon’s Singing vs Taeyeon’s Appearance, What is Your Choice? Como resultado, las canciones se volvieron más populares que los proyectos para las cuales estaban destinados.[Oh!쎈 초점 '무슨 스토리였지?'..드라마보다 더 뜬 OST 7] Por ejemplo, "If" de Hon Gil Don, obtuvo un premio en los Golden Disk Awards.태연-FT아일랜드-손호영-동방신기, 인기상 수상 Durante este período, también grabó la canción "It´s Love" con su compañera Sunny para el drama, Return To Earth (2009). En 2009 y 2010, Taeyeon fue locutora de radio y participó en musicales. Ella interpretó el papel principal de The Midnight Sun (2010), que es una adaptación de la novela japonesa de del mismo nombre.Girls’ Generation singer makes theatrical debut"Taeyeon and "Midnight Sun" Musical" 2012-2015: Girls' Generation-TTS y debut como solista : Artículo principal: Girls' Generation-TTS y SM the Ballad. En marzo de 2012, prestó su voz para la banda sonora "Missing You Like Crazy" del drama King of Two Hearts.»Taeyeon’s OST for ‘The King 2Hearts’ to be Revealed on March 28 La canción se ubicó en buenos puestos de listas musicales.2012년 14주차 Digital ChartKorea K-Pop Hot 100 En los Seoul Drama Awards, la canción recibió el premio como "OST del año".title=‘더킹-미치게보고싶은’ 주제가상 수상 태연 파워(서울드라마어워즈) Más tarde, lanzó la canción "Closer", grabada para la serie de televisión Beautiful for You.2012년 37주차 Digital ChartKorea K-Pop Hot 100 En abril, se formó la subunidad Girls' Generation-TTS, integrado por Taeyeon y sus compañeras, Tiffany y Seohyun. Su álbum debut, Twinkle, se convirtió en el disco más vendido del año en Corea.TaeTiSeo to drop EP ‘Holler’ next weekTaetiseo to Conclude Promotions on June 3; Will Be First 4 Time Triple Crown Winner as Unit-2012년 Album Chart Más tarde lanzaron dos miniálbumes más: Holler (2014) y Dear Santa (2015).Girls' Generation-TTS on Why New 'Holler' EP Represents Their 'Mind, Body and Soul'Girls' Generation-TTS to release Christmas album Taeyon - I 2.jpg|Imagen promocional para I'' (2015). Taeyeon - I.jpg|Imagen promocional para ''I (2015). En enero de 2013, Taeyeon y Tiffany grabaron el dueto "Lost In Love", el cual se incluyó en I Got a Boy, álbum de Girls' Generation.Girls' Generation, 'I Got A Boy': Track-By-Track Review Dos meses después, lanzó la canción "And One" para el drama That Winter, the Wind Blows.‘Wind Blows’ features melancholy tracks by Girls’ Generation, H.O.T, Super Junior En julio, cantó para la canción "Bye", grabada para la película Mr.Go. SNSD′s Taeyeon to Sing for ′Mr. Go′ Un año después, se unió al proyecto SM the Ballad y participó en la grabación del segundo miniálbum, Breathe.SM group to release sophomore album ‘Breath’ next week El single principal, "Breathe", grabado con Jonghyun, fue un éxito en las listas musicales coreanas.2014년 08주차 Digital CharyKorea K-Pop Hot 100 En enero de 2015, recibió una oferta personal de Amber de f(x) para participar en "Shake That Bass" de su álbum debut Beautiful.f(x)’s Amber Says SNSD’s Taeyeon is Good Unnie Who Gives Her Advice Tiempo después, se reveló que Taeyeon había comenzado a trabajar en su álbum debut en el otoño de 2014, creyendo que había llegado el "momento adecuado". Anteriormente, tenía miedo de no estar preparada para un debut como solista, pero su carrera de ocho años era una buena base para estar "bien preparada".Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook 유희열의 스케치북: Taeyeon, Kim Johan, Winner (2016.03.04)TAEYEON 'I-컨택' El 7 de octubre de 2015, se lanzó su álbum debut, I.Girls' Generation's Taeyeon Is Its First Member to Go Solo & First to Hit No. 1: Check Out the Stunning 'I' El álbum fue un éxito en las listas, y también se convirtió en el decimosexto álbum más vendido del año en Corea.2015년 10월 Album Chart2015년 Album ChartWorld Albums (October 24, 2015) El single, en el cual participó Verbal Jint, debutó en el primer puesto de Gaon Digital Chart y vendió más de un millón de copias.2015년 42주차 Digital Chart2015년 Download Chart Para promocionar su debut, Taeyeon realizó una serie de conciertos llamados Taeyeon's Very Special Day.SNSD Taeyeon to hold solo concert Su reality show titulado Taeng9Cam fue el más popular en Corea en ese año.2015년 최고의 아이돌 프로그램 1위 소녀시대 '채널소시' En los Mnet Asian Music Awards y Golden Disk Awards ganó los premios como "Mejor artista femenina".Big Bang, EXO collect 4 trophies each at MAMA'골든디스크' 대상 영예 '빅뱅' 3관왕 '태연' 2016-actualidad: Primer álbum de estudio y debut en Oh!GG En febrero de 2016, SM Entertainment lanzó el single "Rain" como apertura del proyecto SM Station.Taeyeon‘s ’Rain‘ tops major charts2016년 06주차 Digital Chart2016년 Download Chart Unos meses más tarde, Taeyeon y Kyuhyun se convirtieron en modelos para la marca Jeju Samdasoo, y ella grabó la canción "The Blue Night of Jeju Island".Taeyeon pushes Block B off top spot Cuatro meses después lanzó Why, su segundo miniálbum, el cual tuvo críticas generalmente positivas.Entertainment firm finds future in Culture Technologytitle=TAEYEON IS SET TO OWN SUMMER WITH 'WHY': WATCH THE K-POP STAR'S SOLO VIDEO Realizó una serie de conciertos titulados Butterfly Kiss.Taeyeon of Girls' Generation sets milestone for S. Korean girl group singers A un mes de terminar el año, el single "11:11" fue lanzado.20 Best K-Pop Songs of 2016: Critic's Picks El primer álbum de estudio de Taeyeon, My Voice, el cual llevó más de un año de desarrollo, se lanzó el 28 de febrero de 2017, acompañado de "Fine".[V Report Taeyeon talks about making of ‘My Voice’] Taeyeon Is 'Fine' With First Solo LP 'My Voice' El 5 de abril, se lanzó una versión de lujo del disco con "Make Me Love You" como single principal.Taeyeon to release album on April 52017년 14주차 Digital Chart} En mayo, comenzó su primera gira de conciertos en Asia, Persona, convirtiéndose así en la primera integrante de su grupo en realizar una gira en solitario.Taeyeon to hold 2nd solo concerts in May[스타와치 ‘믿듣탱’ 태연이 써내려간 ‘걸그룹 최초史’] Taeyeon - My Voice 2.jpg|Imagen promocional para My Voice (2017). Taeyeon - My Voice.jpg|Imagen promocional para My Voice (2017). A finales del año, su primer álbum navideño, This Christmas - Winter is Coming, acompañado se su single "This Christmas"Taeyeon celebrates Christmas with special album Como parte de la promoción, Taeyeon realizó un fansign, que tuvo lugar el 17 de diciembre. Otro fansign, programado para el 19 de diciembre, fue cancelado debido a la muerte de Jonghyun, quien también era su amigo más cercano.Taeyeon cancels fansign event following the news about Jonghyun's death Más tarde, realizó una gira de conciertos titulada The Magic of Christmas Time, honrando en memoria a su amigo fallecido.Taeyeon to hold her Christmas concert as scheduledTaeyeon reveals the Christmas tree on stage at her concert was a gift from Jonghyun Seohyun asistió al concierto como invitada especial.Seohyun To Make Guest Appearance At Taeyeon’s Solo Concert El 18 de junio de 2018, se lanzó el tercer miniálbum (cuarto en general) Something New.Taeyeon to return with new EP on June 18 No hubo promoción del álbum en Corea, ya que Taeyeon estaba dando una gira japonesa solo para el fanclub oficial japonés de SM Entertainment.「TAEYEON -JAPAN SHOW CASE TOUR 2018-」グッズ販売決定!! Visitó Osaka, Fukuoka, Tokio y Nagoya. Debido al éxito de la gira, las entradas para cada concierto se agotaron y el 30 de junio se lanzó su single debut japonés, "Stay".Taeyeon Releases Captivating Music Video For First Original Japanese Single 'Stay': Watch El 10 de agosto, en colaboración con MeloMance, lanzó el single "Page 0" como parte del proyecto Station x 0, que es un spin-off de SM Station.Watch: Girls’ Generation’s Taeyeon And MeloMance Share Hopeful Message With “Page 0” MV El 5 de septiembre, debutó en la subunidad Girls' Generation-Oh!GG, junto a Hyoyeon, Yuri, Sunny y Yoona.=Girls' Generation Unit 'Oh!GG' to Release New Album in SeptemberGirls' Generation-Oh!GG Kicks Off By Asking for a 'Lil' Touch' In New Music Video: Watch El 20 y 21 de octubre, realizó una serie de conciertos en los que también presentó varias canciones nuevas del próximo álbum, que se publicará próximamente.Taeyeon’s musical versatility on full display in Seoul concert Taeyeon realizó segunda gira por Asia desde octubre de 2018 hasta enero de 2019.Taeyeon to hold solo concert in October El 12 de octubre, se anunció que la gira se realizaría en AsiaWorld Expo Arena de Hong Kong, lo que la convirtió en la primera solista surcoreana que celebra un concierto en solitario en el lugar.태연, 해외 투어 포문 열다…홍콩 콘서트 성황 Los conciertos encore de su gira se anunciaron el 19 de febrero y tuvieron lugar en el Jamsil Arena de Seúl el 23 y 24 de marzo.소녀시대 태연, 4월 일본 4개 도시 첫 솔로 투어 El 24 de marzo de 2019, Taeyeon lanzó el single "Four Seasons", incluyendo en lado B, "Blue".Girls' Generation's Taeyeon wanders through 'Four Seasons' in gorgeous MV Pocas horas después de su lanzamiento, la canción se ubicó en el primer lugar de varias listas musicales de Corea del Sur como Melon, Genie, Bugs, Mnet, Naver, Soribada y Flo.Girls’ Generation’s Taeyeon Reigns Over All Major Realtime Charts With “Four Seasons” Imagen pública Taeyeon en Asia Song Festival, el 24 de septiembre de 2017.|thumb|izquierda|160pxTaeyeon es ampliamente conocida como una "vocalista talentosa" por su voz suave y conmovedora.Taeyeon’s Singing vs Taeyeon’s Appearance, What is Your Choice?Taeyeon’s new mini-album out this month Su talento ha recibido en repetidas ocasiones la atención de los productores musicales de Corea del Sur, como por ejemplo, Park Jin-young, fundador de JYP Entertainment, en 2009 expresó su deseo de trabajar con Taeyeon debido a su capacidad para "contar una historia a través del canto".JYP 박진영 “YG 태양-SM 태연 보면 본능적으로 프로듀서 하고싶다” 깜짝고백 Fue elegida como uno de los cinco mejores vocalistas coreanos por cuarenta representantes anónimos de la industria musical en octubre de 2015, y en abril de 2016 fue nombrada como la mejor. Como líder de Girls' Generation, uno de los grupos de mujeres más populares de Corea y mundialmente, así como una exitosa solista,Girls' Generation Leader Tae Yeon Eyes Solo Success With 'And One' Taeyeon fue reconocida como una figura importante en Corea del Sur. Janelle Okwodu, editora de la revista Vogue, describió a Taeyeon como la "Beyoncé de Girls' Generation", cuyo estilo está "completamente en movimiento".How K-Pop Idol Taeyeon Is Forging Her Own Adorable, Irresistible Style La Encuesta Gallup (Corea) la identificó como la idol más popular en 2016,2016년 올해를 빛낸 가수와 가요 - 최근 10년간 추이 포함, 아이돌 선호도 y la revista Forbes como la undécima cantante más influtente y la trigésimosegunda celebridad en su lista "Las 40 principales celebridades influyentes de 2016".1위 지킨 엑소, 단숨에 정상권 오른 유아인·혜리 Se convirtió en la primera celebridad coreana (entre mujeres) en alcanzar los siete millones de seguidores en Instagram en junio de 2016, y en julio de 2018, sigue siendo la más legible."Taeyeon, first female idol to exceed 7 million followers on Instagram (in Korean)" Taeyeon fue la inspiración para muchos idols coreanos. En particular, BTS la llamó como su inspiración principal para su single "Boy in Luv" (2014).방탄소년단, 타이틀곡 작명가 태연과 깜짝 만남 ‘훈훈’ Fue la principal influencia de artistas como: Jiae (Lovelyz), Chahee (Melodyday), Luda (Cosmic Girls), Elkie (CLC), High.D (Sonamoo) y Baek A-yeon.[My Name 러블리즈 (1) JIN Kei 베이비소울 유지애]멜로디데이(Melodyday) 차희, “소녀시대 태연은 나의 롤모델”…‘그럴만도’[생일톡투유 우주소녀 루다 “롤모델 아이유·태연 선배께 축하 받고 파”]clc, 그들의 롤모델은? “소녀시대, 포미닛, 이효리”[인터뷰 ‘넘나 좋은’ 소나무]백아연 "좋아하는 가수는 윤하 태연 백지영"[포토] Discografía Filmografía Películas Reality shows Curiosidades * Tiene un hermano mayor (Ji-woong) y una hermana menor (Ha-yeon).SNSD Taeyeon’s biological brother sends a message of encouragement, “I trust in you 200%”Younger Sister Of Girls' Generation's Taeyeon Signs On As Trainee With SM Entertainment ** Su hermana es aprendiz de SM Entertainment. * Es dueña de dos perros, uno llamado ZeroFans Bawa 'Annabelle' Ke Konser, Begini Reaksi Kocak Tae Yeon y el otro Ginger.Police addresses rumors about Taeyeon's dog's involvement in her car accident * Aprendió a tocar la guitarra durante su participación en The Midnight Sun (2010). * Desde el 19 de junio de 2014 al 14 de septiembre de 2015, estuvo en una relación con Baekhyun de EXO.EXO's Baekhyun & Girls' Generation's Taeyeon reported to be dating + SM confirms it's true[BREAKING Girls' Generation's Taeyeon and EXO's Baekhyun End Their Relationship] Galería Referencias Enlaces *Instagram de Taeyeon en:Taeyeon ru:Тэён (Girls' Generation) Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Miembros de Girls' Generation Categoría:Miembros de Girls' Generation-Oh!GG Categoría:Artistas de SM Entertainment Categoría:Cantantes de apellido Kim Categoría:Taeyeon